1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable electronic device, and more particularly to a wearable electronic device with a detachable power unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the expansion of the application range of wearable electronic devices, the function is becoming more and more powerful, and the use time continues to grow, however, the acceptable size and weight of the battery in the wearable electronic device are often limited, thus limiting the capacity of the battery. As a result, the battery capacity of the wearable electronic device is often unable to meet the needs of large or long periods of use. In the face of this situation, the wearable electronic device must use external power source to replenish the electricity in order to continue to perform the function.
There are two kinds of external power sources: fixed (wired) power supply and mobile (portable) power pack. Fixed power supply includes wall outlet and electronic equipment with USB and Lightning™ port, such as, desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer and so on. Lightning™ is the exclusive transmission interface specification designed and manufactured by Apple Inc. Mobile power pack is usually a rechargeable secondary battery. The fixed power supply can be charged only when the wearable electronic device is removed from the user. As for the mobile power pack, although it can be carried with you, it can only be placed in handbags, backpacks, travel bags and other personal belongings. When needed, it can be taken out and connected to the wearable electronic device through a connecting line. It can not be directly attached to the user to transmit power to the wearable electronic device, so it is not convenient to carry and use the mobile power pack.
On the other hand, since the wearable electronic device is widely used for health management, such as, detecting heart rate, blood pressure, blood oxygen, sleep state, and so on, it is necessary to be worn for nearly 24 hours for continuous detection. However, for safety and other factors, the wearable electronic device must be removed when charging and cannot be detected during charging.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.